A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lamps, night lamps, and lamps with battery pack-ups.
B. Prior Art
The Roche patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,553) discloses an emergency table lamp having batteries for supplying power during loss of A/C power. However, the emergency table lamp disclosed under the Roche patent does not have a night light incorporated into the design of the lamp.
The Levinson et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,228) discloses a plug-in lamp having batteries for use during power source failures. However, the plug-in lamp disclosed under the Levinson patent does not have a night light incorporated into the design of the lamp.
The Zabroski patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,835) discloses an emergency lamp having solid state switching, batteries and removable power cord. However, the emergency lamp disclosed under the Zabroski patent does not have a night light incorporated into the design of the lamp.
The Zabroski patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,986) discloses an emergency lamp having standard plug connectivity and batteries. During power loss, the device automatically turns on to provide emergency lighting. However, the emergency lamp disclosed under the Zabroski patent does not resemble a table lamp with a night light.
The Sieron et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,462) discloses an emergency fluorescent lighting assembly having batteries to supply source of power during utility A/C power failure. However, the lighting assembly disclosed under the Sieron patent does not resemble a lamp, and does not include a night light into the lighting assembly.
The Hsu patent application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0157482) discloses a non-interruption light source comprising a base and lamp shade that switches to battery power operation when primary power is not detected. However, the non-interruption light source disclosed under the Hsu Publication does not have a night light incorporated into the design of the lamp.
The Freeman patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,473) illustrates a design for a fluorescent table lamp, which does not illustrate a backup battery supply and/or a night light integrated into the design of the lamp.
In light of the above discussed prior art there is a need for a table lamp that has a night light incorporated into the design, and a backup battery supply that operates the lamp to provide emergency lighting during a power outage.